


Show him

by onlyherefortheslash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Comeplay, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Submissive Sam, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyherefortheslash/pseuds/onlyherefortheslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes back to their motel room, Sam shows him one of his kinks. Sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show him

John and Dean had gone on a hunt, which should have taken only a few days. They had left Sam alone, promising him that they would both be back soon, but when on the third day, the supposedly salt-and-burn turned out to be a huge mess with demons and witches, John decided to send Dean back saying that it was “too risky for you son” and that “you’re not ready for that”. He was a little pissed; at 19, he could handle such a case perfectly well, he didn’t need to be treated like a ten-year-old. But Dean couldn’t deny that staying away from Sam more than three or four days was going to make him crazy, make him take decisions too hastily to finish the job as soon as possible to get back to his little brother. Couldn’t help but feel like there was a part of him missing.

After he finished packing his duffel bag, Dean sent a text to Sam, telling him he would be at the motel in five hours.

Sam was relieved, could finally take a breath. He knew how things went on in a hunt, whatever the case might be, but with Dean out there, he couldn’t stop the worry from gnawing at him. The fact that he couldn’t have more than a few hours of fitful sleep made him even more sensitive and restless. He needed his big brother in the same bed, needed to feel his grip on his hip when Dean was big-spooning him. Dad had always thought that it was a bad habit that was hard to die - he didn’t need to know that his boys were lovers.

When Dean finally arrived at the motel, he was greeted for the first time by one the most exhilarating view he had ever had the pleasure to have. It may have seemed mild, even dull to any other person, and there was nothing clearly explicit in it, but seeing his little brother lying on the bed, propped up on his elbows, red from embarrassment in a pair of cute little cotton panties, implying the want and need Sam had for his big brother, yeah, that was kind of sinful. Dean dropped his bag and walked slowly towards the bed, where he stopped himself, and took time to admire this sight. From this distance he could see Sam trembling, could feel the warmth emanating from him.

“Oh Sammy...” Dean whispered with a little grin.

Sam, who, until then, hadn’t dared to look at Dean, was now peering at him with his big hazel eyes through his bangs, worrying his lower lip. Really, Sam should stop doing that. Dean couldn’t believe how sexy his brother could be. He had always thought that Sam was attractive, sure, but there was something peculiarly enthralling about the strange combination that Sam was right now. His Sammy was among the shorter in his class, looked all lanky and fragile despite of his age or his hunting skills. He had some incredible curves, magnified by the panties, but the baby-fat still lingering on his face made him look even more innocent. His attitude in general was sassy and sometimes sarcastic, but in bed, he got quiet, submissive somehow, even shy. All these little things that made his brother who he was, gathered in this body that smelled like sex and pure lust, well, that was a huge turn on.

After a few minutes, Sam lay down completely on the bed, his arms now resting on his stomach, his fingers twitching a little, his head turned a bit on his right side and his feet solidly planted on the mattress. Then he slowly, oh so slowly opened his knees, wordlessly inviting Dean to take as much as he wanted. Dean licked his lips, still couldn’t believe how his soft and sweet little Sammy could be so enticing. He crawled and knelt between Sam’s legs and gently took his hands to put them on his sides. Even if the small bulge in Sam’s panties were convincing of the state of arousal he was in, Dean knew how fragile this moment was, how easily broken this instant could be. He never knew Sam’s penchant for feminine undergarments, and having his little brother exposing himself like that, trusting him not to fly away, well, he had to be careful with his every words and moves.

Dean leaned to kiss Sam. It was tender, as if it was their first time. He kissed him behind his ear, on his neck, peppered some on his jaw. He then put his hands on his abdomen and softly caressed Sam’s nipples with his thumbs, making little circles. He loved the way they got a little pinker than usual whenever they were touched. ”You like that Sammy?” Sam was breathing heavily, a sheen of sweat had already appeared on his forehead. He nodded jerkily. But that wasn’t enough. He needed more, needed Dean to touch in more intimate places. “D-Dean” he wantonly murmured, rolling his hips just to make a point. Dean huffed a laugh, taking his hands off of Sam. “What? Baby girl can’t wait anymore?” he teased. Sam’s breath hitched at his words, he didn’t want Dean to know that. Dean’s eyebrow arched up, almost questioning and then decided that, maybe, being all sweet and gentle with his brother wouldn’t bring them anywhere, after all.

Dean grasped Sam’s thighs and brought them to his mouth and started to nuzzle the left one. He was only centimeters away from Sam’s crotch, he could already smell him, smell his precome. Sam left a cry of surprise escape him and looked Dean with a hint of fear in his eyes. “You really thought I wouldn’t notice Sammy?” Dean licked his inner thigh. “You got nothin’ to hide from me, sweetheart,” he said, the love almost palpable in his voice before biting and sucking the tender flesh offered to him, making his little brother whine. Dean then lowered Sam to the bed and got back to his face. He intently stared at him, while sliding his hand inside Sam’s lingerie, playing with his balls, massaging them. Sam threw his right arm over his eyes. The way Dean was looking at him was making him crazy with arousal and embarrassment. Even if he wanted this, he couldn’t help but feel like he shouldn’t make all these choked out little moans or be so turned on that his white panties were already translucent because of how wet they were.

He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice that Dean has already pulled down his undies to his thighs. He laid back a little, still sitting on his heels, and bended Sam’s leg to his chest, holding him by his knees, making him look even smaller than he already was. “You’re so pretty,” Dean murmured, “even cute. ‘m gonna lick you like a girl, huh Sammy?” Sam closed his eyes, couldn’t face the obscenities falling from his brother’s mouth. “You’re gonna be dripping wet baby” And Sam whimpered at the words, couldn’t control his prick from leaking precome all over his stomach. Sam tensed as Dean licked a long stripe between his legs. His brother was enjoying every second of eating him out, he knew it, heard the grunts, felt the vibrations as Dean said directly onto his skin: “God, you taste so good.”

Dean’s grip was tightening on the back of his thighs, almost to the point of bruising, but Sam had to admit in the back of his mind that he liked it, liked it when his big brother marked him good, got rougher or pinned him to the bed, loved it when he sometimes forgot to treat Sam as a flower and started to bite filth into his skin, turning him into a buzzing mess of pleasure.

”H-han, Dean!” Sam was grasping the sheets with one of his hands and Dean’s hair with the other. “D-don’t, unf, don’t stop!” he cried, completely flushed out, his bangs sticking to his face, precome now drooling from his belly to the bed, “G-gonna come!” Then Dean stopped, tearing out of his little brother a desperate keen of frustration. “Today,” Dean started with a smirk, “you only get to come when I’m finished inside you.” He leaned on Sam and whispered in his ear: “You want that, Sammy?” Sam could only nod, not trusting his voice to sound anything but broken for his big brother’s cock.

Dean got up of the bed went to the door where he left his duffel bag and searched for the lube, licking his lips doing so, enjoying the last of Sam’s taste that still lingered on them. He turned back to his brother, admiring the effects he had on Sam; he was sprawled boneless, his chest barely moving in anticipation, staring at the ceiling with blown pupils, goosebumps covering soft skin and patiently waiting, waiting for his big brother to make a panting mess of him.

Sam’s eyes fell on Dean when he heard the bed creak. Dean was smiling in this way that was completely typical of him: ferocious smirk, smugly risen eyebrow and tender eyes. Sam always got excited when he was looked at like that, like he was the most erotic person in the world.

Dean wiped the precome off of Sam’s stomach and brought his finger to his lips, licking it deliberately slowly, and did the same with what was left on Sam, this time sucking his finger, moaning around it, making a show of himself, knowing how it _wrecked_ his sweet little brother. “Tastes good Sammy”.

Not being being able to take any more teasing, Sam pushed his hips against Dean’s, silently begging to be filled. And Dean could only oblige. Coating two of his fingers, he pushed them inside of Sam, slowly, gently, letting him get used to the stretch. Sam sighed loudly. His arms were now above his head, a small smile on his face, eyes closed, peaceful. Dean moved his fingers, admiring the way his little brother’s hips undulated with his hand, the way red started to spread on his neck and chest, delicate nipples hardening even more. He bent his wrist a little, hardly changed the angle, just to find that sweet sweet spot. Sam suddenly clenched tight around him. “H-hun, Dean!” he whined. He knew he was playing with fire, but teasing his brother, quickening his pace, never touching his prostate and then firmly rubbing it, pulling out choked out cries from Sam, ruining him just that bit more, was exhilarating; well, he was only human.

As tears began to roll down Sam’s cheeks, Dean withdraw his fingers. “It’s alright Sweetheart, ‘m gonna take care of you.” Dean started to completely pull down Sam’s panties when his spread legs suddenly closed. Dean looked at his brother, questioning. Sam was impossibly flushed with watery eyes and bitten-sore lips. “C-can we leave them?” he whispered, his voice so fragile Dean almost didn’t hear it. With that request, Dean realized how precious his brother was. “Want me to fuck you in them?” he smiled. Sam stayed silent, too ashamed to admit his need. “Say it.” Dean pushed. “Say it nice and clear.” After a few seconds of frozen time that felt like years, Sam muttered, weakly: “P-please, fuck me in my panties”.

And God, he didn’t know Dean would go crazy with his admission.

Sam couldn’t process the change of rhythm, the way Dean hastily pulled his panties back on and pushed them to the side, and the pressure of his big brother’s dick, suddenly breaking him in. He mewled, felt the stretch of his brother, felt the tight fit, the sliding, the throbbing inside. “Oh god, oh god-” It was so hot, Dean moving, grunting above him, the flex of his muscle, his teeth grating on his neck, the slap of flesh on flesh. Sam held his brother, trembling arms on those strong and tanned shoulders, keening his name at every sharp thrust, tightening his knees around Dean’s slim waist. “D-Dean, please, please, please-” Dean silenced him, placing both his hands on Sam’s mouth, framing his face with his forearms. He looked at him, making Sam shiver, and stopped moving. “No orgasm,” Dean smirked, “’till you’re not,” and he moved again, punctuating each words with deep and punishing thrusts, “Dripping. With. My. Come.”

And he went at it, slamming inside him, muffling him, only shrill “mhpf, mhpf, mhpf”'s being able to escape. Sam felt so surrounded, smelled his brother’s sweat, felt his breath on his face and all the veins on his perfect cock, the way Dean made him squelch with his rough shoves and the panties, oh god, these panties, though so soft were scraping his balls, scraping his sensitive head, making everything even harder to hold in. And finally, with a kiss on his brow and a loud moan, he felt the scorching and _delicious_ come of his big brother flood through him and the soothing slick slide of his throbbing cock. Dean stilled for a moment, got off of Sam without pulling out, he stretched himself and started to rock gently, hitting his sweet spot with every single glide of his length. Sam whimpered, oversensitive after such a rough time, ready to burst, tears pooling in his eyes. Dean slid his hand inside his panties and thumbed Sam’s slit. “Dean, I can’t, I-I can’t-” But Dean cut him with one last sharp thrust. “Come for me, baby girl”. And Sam cried out, came on his brother’s hand, clenching on his cock, sullying his delicate panties, heaving like he had held his breath for hours. The relief was so intense, he could feel himself shake.

Dean worried about his maybe harshness, seeing how exhausted Sam was, how frail he was. But when he finally pulled out and saw his come trickling out of his little brother’s hole staining the mattress and his satisfied up-curved lips, Dean sighed. Taking his brother in his arms, laying them on their side, Dean kissed his neck, hoping that Sam would continue to trust him enough to share his secrets.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope everything went fine!
> 
> If you wanna pay a visit: onlyherefortheslash.tumblr.com (woah so unexpected).


End file.
